Individuals may choose among several modes of communication, but using voice communications is often most effective. For instance, communication via voice has several advantages over other modes of communication with respect to vocabularies, expression, and speed. In addition, when individuals communicate face to face their expressions often convey much more than the words they speak. Emotions, for example, are easily conveyed using expressions. The conciseness of an individual's grin, fright, frustration on the face, or grunt (Uh? Uhuh. Ew! Hmm. Ow!) interjected into a conversation can let the other individuals who collaborate in the conversation know a lot about the effect of the conversation on that individual's emotions. Disagreement, astonishment, and frustration can suggest where a conversation could be heading.
In a standard, two-peer telephone call, all the facilities of voice communication are available. This is one reason why telephone use has penetrated into most households. In fact, many households have two or more lines. With cellular technology getting cheaper everyday, many people in every age group carry a mobile telephone with them everywhere to be connected to the world wherever they go, using telephones only. However, one important element of effective communication is still missing—the ability to see another person while talking to him or her.
Computer gaming and virtual reality has increased in popularity with individuals often spending many hours in a virtual world (i.e., a world having no physical existence but existing purely in electronic form and created by hardware and/or software of a computer) playing games or simulations. Communications among individuals playing such games is mainly achieved via voice or text mode using a client/server model in which the individuals act as clients and communicate with each other. Using this mode of communication a person engaged in the virtual world is unable to communicate with an individual outside (i.e., not playing) the game. In other words, there is no communication link from the virtual world to the real world and vice versa. Moreover, an individual playing a virtual world game may receive a call. Since the individual is busy playing a game, his answering machine may take the call or he may pause the game to receive the call. Otherwise, the call will be missed.
Conferencing is a very common approach for communication in multiplayer games. The plurality of players in the game makes the game appealing to the participating individuals. In multiplayer games, communication between the participating individuals is often accomplished with a client/server based system, such as VoIP. However, a client/server based system, such as VoIP, does not allow individuals who are not playing the game to get involved in or be exposed to the game.